


Beg for it

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, how is that not already a tag, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Prompt from Panda. Marking kink, public sex, dirty talk and a dash of domination.





	Beg for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Otabek watched as Yuri talked with the hockey team that had just strolled in. He had started to walk away when Mila snagged his arm and turned him into her wingman.

He had spent the time helping her  _stretch_  and get the boy’s attention. 

Until he noticed Otabek was paying attention. 

 _Then_  Yuri started flirting too. 

The smirk he shot Otabek shortly before bending in half and allowing his shirt to fall to his armpits let him know  _exactly_ who the show was for. 

And if the over-padded, small-brained morons in front of Yuri had  _any_  sense they’d realize that the best view was certainly not the one they had. No, the wonderful view of his boyfriend’s ass was directed right to Otabek. 

Not that that made it any better. 

But as Yuri parted his ankles, the smirk on his face said it was about to get worse. 

He showed one of the boys gawking at Mila how to “help her” which was nothing more than acting like a wall as she flirted. 

And, of course, Yuri repeated the process with one of the hockey players that looked nothing like Otabek… Yuri had learned quickly that it took a slightly  _different_  look to rile his boyfriend up. 

And Yuri  _loved_  to rile his boyfriend up. 

Because when Otabek was pushed right to the edge- he’d march up to Yuri and whisper commands in Yuri’s ear and drag him to the nearest semi-private area. 

Just one more stretch, Yuri laying back with his ankle still on the hockey player’s shoulder and…

Otabek snapped, walking up to Yuri and bending to his ear, “Yura, you will get your leg off the scrawny little goalie-” 

“Beka I don’t-”

“Oh, I am talking. You are listening. Do you understand?”

Yuri nodded.

“Now, get your leg off of pretty little hockey-spirit Ken-doll, tell him you have somewhere  _better_  to be and get your ass into the second shower stall.”

Otabek stood upright and walked back to the locker room, barely catching a  _maybe next sweetie, thanks for the stretch_  from Yuri. 

When Yuri got in the locker room, he was dragged the rest of the way to the shower by Otabek. 

He found himself pinned to the wall with Otabek’s mouth at his neck. 

“Say it.”

“Beka….”

“Say. It. Now.” Yuri knew that if he said no, Otabek would step back and they’d shower and head home. But he didn’t work that hard to piss Otabek off to let it go now. He just needed to give his permission. 

“Beka,  _please_.”

Otabek growled and started sucking on Yuri’s neck, working the first of his marks in high and dark. 

In their early days of dating, Otabek had mastered covering hickeys because Yuri bruised easier than any of the people he had kissed before.

But now… Now Otabek  _wanted_  to make the marks. He  _wanted_  Yuri to wear his brand. 

And Yuri… Yuri loved watching the marks slowly fade away. He loved being claimed. If he could, he’d make the mark permanent. 

Otabek leaned back, humming his approval at the first mark.

“Strip.”

“Make me.”

“Yura.”

Yuri smiled, slowly running his hands up his sides, dragging his shirt along.

“ _Yura_.” 

Yuri smirked,  _that_  was the tone he wanted from Otabek. Commanding and unwilling to accept anything but obedience. He quickly stripped to his underwear and waited for Otabek to continue with his marks.

“I said  _strip_. Not  _get down to your briefs_.” 

Yuri slid his tight black briefs down to his knees and Otabek stopped him, pushing him back against the wall with a grunt.

“Okay?” Otabek muttered against his skin. 

“Yeah.” 

Otabek hummed and began leaving a trail down Yuri’s body, not letting him pull them down the rest of the way. Yuri grabbed the small hook on the wall with one hand to avoid yanking Otabek’s hair too much. His other hand was muffling the moans that threatened to spill as Otabek moved from spot to spot, humming his approval of each mark. 

By the time he hit Yuri’s hips, Yuri was leaking and having to focus in order to  _not touch_. He may not have been told, but he knew the rules. No touching until Otabek deemed him well claimed. 

This time, Otabek added a hickey right outside of Yuri’s hair, torturously teasing his cock as he pressed right above the patch of blonde, sucking and letting his tongue slide along the inside of his lips.

He pulled back, keeping close enough that his neck was still brushing along Yuri’ shaft.

“You about ready to hop in the shower?”

Yuri nodded, and Otabek chuckled, slowly stripping out of his clothes. Yuri was still holding the hook, trying to wiggle out of the rolled down briefs without looking away from Otabek.  

And Otabek was happy to put on a show. 

He knew that he had dragged out each mark, he had listened as Yuuri and Victor took a quick shower and left. Yuri  _had_  to be dying by now. Normally, he would get Yuri off once fast and then draw out the second orgasm. 

Today, he wanted Yuri reduced to a babbling mess  _before_  the hockey team sauntered in. Not that he would be too terribly upset if Ken Doll heard how he could make Yuri moan and beg…

For a moment, he paused and considered letting  _exactly_ that happen. 

“Beeeeka, hurry up.” 

Otabek quickly stripped the rest of his clothes, grabbing the lube out of his bag and tossing it in with the soap. He wrapped his arms around Yuri and kissed him as he pulled them into the shower. 

He quickly adjusted the water and had Yuri braced against the wall, forearms pillowing his head as Otabek rubbed his hand up and down his spine, barely brushing over his ass each time. He grabbed the lube and let it drip from his tailbone, between his cheeks and down his legs. 

Normally, he’d be more careful… but today… 

He closed the lid and held it to Yuri’s hands, “Hold on to this or you’ll go with whatever is already there when you drop it.”

Yuri let out a string of curses but held the slippery bottle tight. 

Otabek let his finger trace from his hip, over his ass, down past his entrance and all the way to the tip of his cock. He gently stroked Yuri on the way back, listening to the broken moan.

“Hold it tighter or you’ll regret it, Yura.”

Another moan had Otabek chuckling. 

He gently let just the tip of his finger slide in and out. Yuri usually didn’t need the prep to be this slow, but Otabek had a point to make. 

Each added stretch meant another mark on Yuri’s back, slowly working the tip of his finger- a mark on his shoulder, all the way in- the top of his ribs, a second finger- the bottom of his ribs…

Otabek took great care in each mark, ignoring Yuri’s pleading as each stretch  _slowly_  happened. 

Yuri was shaking by the time Otabek grabbed the bottle for the last time, drizzling a little on his back before slicking himself up. 

He let Yuri wait, not being touched at all until he let out a quiet “Beka?”

“You know how beautiful you look Yura?” A groan in response. 

Otabek gently rubbed the oil against Yuri’s back, stepping to the side so the water would hit him.

“You are gorgeous,” he gently pressed into the fresh marks, “claimed as mine,” his hand tracing the oil, “body ready for me.”

Yuri let out another huff of curses.

“I bet if I wanted you to, you could take me all in without a pause, greedy to finally feel me filling you up.”

“Beka, yes,  _please_.”

He let his fingers enter Yuri again, one last check as Yuri moaned. 

“Mmmm, you’re just waiting for that aren’t you? You’ve wanted to be filled all day haven’t you?”

“Beka!” 

Otabek stood behind Yuri, wrapping one arm around his chest and lining up with the other, gently and very  _very slowly_  pushing in. 

Yuri had started to quietly moan out Beka, Beka, yes, Beka, please, faster…

And Otabek was biting his shoulder trying to avoid groaning as loud as he wanted to. 

As much as he wanted to go fast for Yuri, he had been just as tortured by it all. He was not going to last long today, especially since he could hear the hockey team growing louder. 

It wouldn’t be long before the doors opened. 

He slid his hand up and down Yuri’s chest, waiting for just the right moment to slide all the way down…

And then he heard it, the door clicking open.

He grasped Yuri in his hand, thrusting hard and fast- letting the force of each thrust slide his hand along Yuri’s shaft. 

He pulled Yuri’s head back by the hair and leaned close.

“Yura… beg for it. Tell me how much you want it. Scream it out that you.” a hard thrust, “are,” another thrust, “MINE.” He let his grip loosen around Yuri’s shaft, knowing that this pace meant he wouldn’t last long.

Yuri whined.

“Beg or you don’t cum Yura.”

“Beka, oh God… Yes, please Beka… I’m yours only yours, please right there…” Yuri was babbling nonsense but one thing came out  _clear_. And he could hear the hockey players shuffling but staying quiet, listening to Yuri beg.

Otabek gripped him hard and slammed in as fast as he could. 

Yuri came right a few slides later and hearing the broken gasp of his name on Yuri’s lips pulled him right after, biting down on Yuri’s neck. 

Otabek quickly cleaned them both up and they slipped out of the showers, towels slung low on their hips. Yuri was barely awake, leaning against Otabek with heavy eyes. 

And Hockey Spirit Ken Doll was just  _staring_  at them as every single mark on Yuri’s body showed and the wet towel clung to Otabek. 

With a small smirk, Otabek guided Yuri to get dressed so they could get home.


End file.
